


Когда Клинт встретил Велму

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: « — А вы знали, что жена Бартона это Велма из Скуби-Ду? — Ну охуеть!» (с)





	Когда Клинт встретил Велму

«Это моя Лора».

  
Ага. Лора она, как же.

Велма едва не рассмеялась, когда Старк предположил, что она — спецагентесса, потому что совсем немножко это действительно было так. Когда-то давно она была охотницей за привидениями и приключениями, хоть это и осталось в далёком прошлом.

Тихое семейное счастье — настолько, насколько возможно, учитывая, что Клинт свою работу так и не бросил, хотя и честно пытался несколько раз.

Велма знала, на что идёт, когда выходила за него замуж.

Вот только тот же Тони Старк — если то, что о нём рассказывают, правда — весьма удивился бы обстоятельствам, при которых они с Клинтом познакомились.

Ну, как познакомились…

***

Много лет назад…

И дёрнул же их чёрт всё-таки сунуться в этот дом!

— У-у-у-у-у, — завывал то ли призрак, то ли очередной поехавший засранец, скрывающийся под маской призрака, преследуя Дафну и Велму, бегущих по коридору старинного особняка.

Впереди появилась дверь, и общими усилиями девушки захлопнули её и засунули в дверные ручки стул в качестве засова.

— Никогда, никогда больше не пойду ни в один дом с призраками! — причитала Велма по привычке, прекрасно зная, что ещё как пойдёт.

— Я тоже, — ответила Дафна, точно так же лгущая самой себе.

Если бы они не хотели, то давно бы всё это бросили, но Скуби-Ду и его компания — это была их судьба, и Велма знала, что когда-нибудь они всё-таки наткнутся на настоящего призрака и умрут.

Этот настоящим не был — дверь задрожала от мощных ударов.

Дафна махнула рукой на развилку коридора:

— Давай ты налево, а я направо. Спрячься в каком-нибудь шкафу, Велма.

— А как же ты? — Велма была готова спрятаться хоть за занавеской, лишь бы перестать уже бежать и хоть немного успокоиться и подумать.

— Я побегу направо, — ответила Дафна и помчалась в указанном направлении, каким-то невероятным образом умудряясь здорово бегать на каблуках.

Велма, не теряя времени, побежала в противоположную сторону — неизвестно, сколько ещё протянет стул.

Хруст раздался, когда она достигла какого-то старинного шкафа в конце коридора. Шкаф был узкий, но одна дверца его была чуть-чуть приоткрыта, и Велма, не видя другого выхода, прыгнула в шкаф и закрыла за собой дверь.

Только через секунду она осознала, что возглас боли, раздавшийся, когда она шагнула в шкаф и ударилась локтем, принадлежал не ей.

— Тс-с-с! — прошептал кто-то, зажимая ей рот ладонью, и Велма приготовилась было кричать, но раздался новый вой, и ей пришлось притихнуть.

Тяжёлые шаги фальшивого призрака раздавались совсем рядом. Велма инстинктивно отпрянула, оборачиваясь к дверце шкафа, и совсем вжалась спиной в неизвестного парня, прятавшегося в шкафу.

«Только бы не заглянул сюда», — билось в её голове отчаянным молоточком.

Но, слава богу, фальшивый призрак пошагал дальше — может, решил, что Велма успела убежать куда-то ещё.

— Привет, красотка, — раздался игривый шёпот над ухом, и Велма, на секунду забывшись, оглянулась — это что, ей?

— Привет, — шёпотом ответила она, пытаясь повернуться, но рука незнакомого парня крепко обхватила её живот, не давая этого сделать.

Горячая широкая ладонь буквально обжигала Велму через тоненькую футболку, и это было слишком похоже на какой-нибудь анекдот, а не на обычную ситуацию. Девушка и незнакомец в шкафу…

Мысль о том, что это звучит как название какого-нибудь порнофильма, заставила Велму покраснеть.

— Отпусти, пожалуйста, — попросила она, чувствуя, как нелогично начинает пульсировать между ног клубочек неуместного сейчас жара.

— Извини, красавица, но нет, — ответил парень, обхватывая её и другой рукой, — этот суперзлодей-суперпридурок ещё поблизости, выходить из шкафа я тебе не советую — а сам пока не могу, моя подстраховка прибудет только через полчаса.

— Ты что, шпион? — спросила Велма с интересом.

— Может быть, — усмехнулся парень прямо ей на ухо.

Его дыхание щекотало её шею, и Велма взволнованно повела бёдрами.

— Дай хотя бы отодвинуться, — попросила она немного нетерпеливо.

— Я не могу быть уверен в том, что ты не раскроешь моё местонахождение внезапным выпрыгиванием из шкафа, — ответил парень, — не пущу.

Он, похоже, наслаждался происходящим. Велма раздражённо подумала, что, в конце концов, могла бы выбрать и другой шкаф, без всяких незнакомцев с замашками извращенцев.

— Я закричу, — пригрозила она без особого энтузиазма, пытаясь расцепить руки незнакомца.

Её попытки были аккуратно пресечены: парень просто схватил её запястья одной рукой, прижимая их к её животу и освобождая другую руку.

— Красавица, а ты бойкая, — сказал он, наощупь коснувшись плеча Велмы, и повёл руку выше, — храбрая, раз пришла сюда…

Его пальцы скользнули по шее Велмы вверх, заставив её нервно повести плечами, огладили кончиками лицо и коснулись очков.

— Ещё и умная, стало быть, — присвистнул незнакомец всё так же шёпотом, — я сегодня прямо везунчик!

— Как же тебя зовут, везунчик, — предприняла Велма попытку отвести разговор и своё внимание от того факта, как опасно сильно ей вдруг понравилось стать невольной пленницей в этом шкафу — неужели дело в адреналине?

— Клинт, — легко ответил парень, прекращая быть совсем уж незнакомцем, — а тебя?

— Лора, — сорвалась с губ быстрая ложь, и Велма почти обрадовалась тому, что вовремя догадалась скрыть правду, как пальцы Клинта коснулись её шеи там, где слишком быстро билась, выдавая её, сонная артерия.

— Судя по пульсу, ты мне соврала, милая, — прошептал Клинт, наклонился — и Велма буквально почувствовала, как её трусики слегка увлажнились, когда он коснулся губами её уха, говоря: — А на самом деле?

— Велма, — выдохнула она, замирая в его руках, потому что в коридоре снова раздались тяжёлые шаги фальшивого призрака.

— Тогда веди себя тихо, Велма, — сказал Клинт загадочно и умолк.

Велма слушала шаги, пытаясь определить, далеко ли фальшивый призрак от их убежища, и едва не вскрикнула, когда рука Клинта легла ей на бедро.

Его «тс-с-с» она почувствовала кожей — он произнёс это бесшумно, гладя её по бедру, и тоже внимательно следил за тонкой щелью между дверец шкафа. Волей-неволей Велме пришлось послушаться — фальшивый призрак был близко и вооружён, а в случае быстрого бегства она уже не надеялась на свои ноги — колени предательски дрожали в предвкушении чего-то интересного и, о, боже, возбуждающего.

Клинт тем временем нащупал край её короткой юбки и приподнял его вверх, скользнул по внутренней стороне бедра…

Велма прикрыла глаза и тихо вздохнула, когда его пальцы коснулись её трусиков прямо там, где было уже мокро.

Фальшивый призрак снова завыл и пошагал в ту сторону, куда побежала Дафна, но Велма отметила это уже как-то отстранённо — она вся превратилась в ожидание. Клинт над её ухом выдохнул и обхватил её между ног ладонью, чуть толкаясь пальцами сквозь трусики в её влажный и горячий вход.

— Не выдай нас, он вернётся, — сказал Клинт, и Велма кивнула, прижимаясь к нему спиной.

Он отпустил её руки и, задрав ей юбку, спустил с бёдер простенькие трусики-шортики. Велма наощупь обхватила его за пояс ладонями, чуть расставляя ноги, и на мгновение подумала, что никогда в жизни не мечтала о чём-то таком, но будто всю жизнь ждала дня, когда можно будет ненадолго стать настолько бесстыжей, что позволить снять свои трусики какому-то Клинту в каком-то шкафу дома с привидениями.

Наверняка даже Дафна не сделала бы такого — а Велма боялась дышать, потому что ей казалось, что она делает это слишком громко, немного стеснялась, но цеплялась обеими руками за Клинта и ждала чего-то необычного. И Клинт её не разочаровал. Он приласкал всей ладонью нежные складки её половых губ, чуть зарываясь в них пальцами, а потом большим пальцем нашёл клитор и начал аккуратно массировать его.

Велма как-то пыталась мастурбировать, но у неё не очень-то получилось, и она бросила это дело. Однако оказалось, что если это делает кто-то другой, и ситуация располагает к тому, чтобы возбудиться, то даже один палец может довести до сладкой дрожи в коленях.

— Держи меня, — шепнула Велма, вжимаясь спиной в Клинта.

— Держу, — ответил он, снова надёжно обнимая её свободной рукой, и продолжил массаж чуть интенсивнее, заставив Велму приоткрыть рот в немом стоне.

Вести себя тихо было проблематично — хотелось немного постанывать и почему-то поцеловать Клинта. Велма чуть опустила бёдра, пытаясь насадиться на прижатые к её входу, но бездействующие пальцы. Клинт беззвучно рассмеялся, щекоча её шею своим дыханием, и ввёл в неё один палец. Велме стало слегка стыдно, что палец скользнул внутрь так легко, но Клинт не дал ей сосредоточиться: вынул палец, чуть смазав края её входа дразнящим кольцевым движением, а потом ввёл уже два пальца и, немного согнув их, начал с нажимом трахать её, давя на переднюю стенку влагалища, где, как Велма читала, находится…

— О-о-о, — всё-таки простонала она одобрительно, и Клинт промурлыкал ей на ухо:

— Да, детка, о-о-о. Тише.

Велма закусывала нижнюю губу, Велма пыталась отвлечься от подступающего оргазма всеми силами, но, когда удовольствие неотвратимо вскружило ей голову, подняла одну руку, откинула голову Клинту на плечо и, обняв его ладонью за затылок, поцеловала. Дрожь охватила её, инстинкт заставлял убрать руку Клинта от себя, но Велма вцепилась пальцами в его волосы и кончила, простонав в поцелуй что-то невнятное.

Клинт охотно целовал её и, похоже, хорошо умел это делать — поцелуй продлевал угасающее удовольствие Велмы ещё с минуту, а потом, когда их губы разомкнулись, Клинт прямо у неё на глазах облизал побывавшие в ней пальцы.

Это был первый раз, когда у Велмы получилось рассмотреть его в полутьме шкафа. Клинт оказался встрёпанным, довольно симпатичным парнем не старше неё самой.

— Привет, — сказала она, простодушно улыбнувшись.

— Привет, — ответил Клинт и снова поцеловал её.

Где-то в другом конце коридора раздался визг, очень похожий на визг Дафны.

— Ой, — Велма оторвалась от Клинта с сожалением и виновато созналась: — Это моя подруга.

Клинт хотел что-то ответить, но его прервал электронный писк.

— А это сигналят мои друзья, — улыбнулся он, — хочешь, помогу спасти твою подругу?

Велма кивнула, но они провели в шкафу ещё где-то полторы минуты, пока Клинт помогал ей привести себя в порядок.

И только выйдя из шкафа, она подумала о нём.

— А как же ты? — Велма кивнула на его пах, краснея, и отвела глаза, увидев, что Клинт рассматривает её.

— Ты правда красавица, — сказал он уверенно, взял её за руку и пообещал: — Я весь твой, но как-нибудь в другой раз. Бежим!..

***

Наши дни

Велма улыбнулась, вспоминая, как Клинт повёл её на первое свидание и всё время был не в своей тарелке, потому что пытался вести себя как джентльмен, хотя совершенно этого не умел.

— В твоём доме куча супергероев, который притащил твой муж, и ты улыбаешься так, будто сегодня самый счастливый день в твоей жизни?

В кухню зашла Наташа, одетая в простое домашнее платье.

— Да вот, думаю о том, как прошло моё первое свидание с моим мужем, — честно призналась Велма, — и я привыкла к чрезвычайным ситуациям, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — согласилась Наташа, мягко улыбаясь — она была единственным свидетелем того, как Велма орала на Клинта, когда тот показал ей документы, сделанные Фьюри: в тот день она узнала историю знакомства их невероятной парочки.

Велма рассеянно разгладила салфетку, лежавшую на столе, и выглянула в окно: там рубил дрова Стив Роджерс.

— Капитан Америка на моём заднем дворе, — сказала она вслух, — это будет покруче всяких фальшивых призраков.

Наташа подошла к неё и положила руки ей на плечи.

— Не беспокойся, Велма, я присмотрю за ним, — пообещала она.

Велма хотела ей верить — она обожала мужчину, с которым так странно и смущающе её когда-то свела судьба, и больше всего на свете боялась его потерять. Но она также знала, что Клинт Бартон — единственный человек на планете, который был способен безо всяких суперспособностей оставаться нужным в команде Мстителей.

А любому Мстителю нужно было куда-то возвращаться.

Клинт всегда возвращался к ней.


End file.
